Wingstrong Orphanage
Wingstrong Orphanage was a prominent location featured inside the continent of Eurish, Mobius. It was featured inside Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Located within the capital of the United Federation, the Wingstrong Orphanage was among the oldest settlements in the city and housed many orphans. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, while seemingly peaceful at first glance, the people living in there always suffered from some sort of internal conflict. In the finale of The Moonlight Pledge, the orphanage was burnt down and is currently being rebuilt. Content © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Location Wingstrong Orphanage was run by a family line of humans. It had a well-preserved vintage appearance that attracted visitors. However, considering the environment around it is almost all more technologically advanced, it could feel inadequate, but it made it all the more charming. Among the few orphanages in Central City, it boasted three large mansions which surrounded the playground area. Within the locations, decorations included some paintings, some old furniture. Two of those mansions were dormitories are each sexually segregated, while the other one was for the family of the humans that owned the place. In the past, female and male dormitories were mixed. In actuality, Wingstrong Orphanage held many secrets. Created long ago by former orphans, there were numerous secret pathways leading to equally-hidden underground rooms, hence why many walls were hollow. Hidden tunnels are scattered behind walls, which are triggered by well-located press. It is superstition, but those that use them were said to achieve great things in the future, whether them for being good or evil. Vogel Ceremonies The Vogel Ceremonies were a series of events made by the Genesis to punish anyone who oppose them. Every week, the Genesis would discuss who to publicly humiliate so they would set an example to others. While this event was supposedly made to strike fear, it is theorized it was created just so Fantasmo could secretly attend to his sadistic tendencies. It was only recently that someone decided to intervene. Demographics The orphanage was among the largest orphan communities in the world, holding prestige among others for being peaceful and organized. It was most prominently composed of humans whose parents tragically abandoned them in one way or another. Before the events of The Moonlight Pledge, a system of factions with different leaders was established in the orphanage which made the children separate in four distinct groups. There were three groups and the remainder. Genesis, Saturnites, Dreamcasters, and the factionless. Genesis The largest and most influential faction, and the main antagonists from The Moonlight Pledge. It was mainly composed of older orphans that failed to become adopted in their youth and remain in the orphanage searching for power over something. Although not entirely, they mostly agreed on the intentions of their supreme leader, Fantasmo, who intended to isolate everyone from the harsh outside world. Members of Genesis were mostly dominant and aggressive. Since they had the numbers and strength, they deliberately forced their status upon everyone else without actual consequences. Even the staff members were scared of putting them down themselves or even call the local police to handle them. Along with their numbers, they had the assistance, but not the entire loyalty of the Saturnites. Saturnites The second largest faction, and originally opposed Genesis. It was mainly composed of teenage Mobians and humans who believed that Scalar the Cheetah would eventually overthrow Fantasmo and joined forces to take down Genesis. They were defeated, and so they are forced to work for them. The Saturnites were notably more carefree than any other faction since they were neutral in morals. Like the factionless, traitors of the Saturnites were often victims of the dreaded Vogel Ceremony. Without a sense of remorse, they would receive harsher punishment than usual in order to set examples. Dreamcasters The third and smallest faction, and the deuteragonists of The Moonlight Pledge. Having few members with tremendous amount of talent each, their small number were irrelevant as their presence was enormous around the orphanage even rivaling those of Genesis. Their leader was the prankster Lazuli the Fox. The Dreamcasters were a group dedicated to overthrow the tyranny of Genesis and cause revolution in order to attain the freedom and peace the orphanage once provided. The provocative, inflammatory graffiti scribbled on the orphanage's walls was stealthily made by them. They were the only ones that were aware of secret passages and took advantage of them. Due to this, people claimed they vanished out of thin air. Notable Inhabitants There were some notable inhabitants in Wingstrong Orphanage... * The Orphans of Old: While not named in the fanfiction, these were the people that created Wingstrong Orphanage's secret passages and the hideout for the Dreamcasters long ago. * Genesis ** Fantasmo: The supreme leader of Genesis. A cynical bird who calls himself a realist, Fantasmo terrorized the orphanage with his Vogel Ceremonies before attempting to atone for them. * Saturnites ** Scalar the Cheetah: The leader of the Saturnites. Wild-hearted but somewhat annoying, Scalar became a minion of Genesis after being defeated, though his loyalty was another matter. * Dreamcasters ** Maxwell the Fox: The newest member of the Dreamcasters, this canid represented whatever hope the factionless had of attaining peace within the orphanage once more. ** Lazuli the Fox: The supposed twin sister of Lapis and the leader of the Dreamcasters. Bossy and mischievous, she was determined to bring Fantasmo's tyranny to an end. ** Lapis the Fox: 'The supposed twin brother of Lazuli and a member of the Dreamcasters. Cowardly but gentle, he was the faction's trusty scout despite having no superpowers. ** 'Colin the Wolf: A genius chemist and a member of the Dreamcasters. Intelligent but hiding his intentions, he created numerous chemicals for Lazuli to use. He went missing. Fun Facts * The locations within the orphanage share bird-theme names. ** Wing''strong Orphanage, for example, is among them. ** Vogel means ''bird in German, which alludes to the events that were made by Fantasmo. * The names of the factions are inspired by the Sega consoles. ** Genesis is the reference to the Sega Genesis. ** Saturnites is a reference to the Sega Saturn. ** Dreamcasters is a reference to the Dreamcast. Category:Locations